Vegeta
'''Vegeta '''is one of the main characters from the popular anime/manga series Dragon Ball Z. He is the rival to Goku and only wishes to be stronger than him. Background Born as the Saiyan prince of the planet Vegeta, Vegeta's life was changed forever when the galactic tyrant Frieza destoyed his home planet, eradicating the Saiyan race, save for a few who either escaped, or were off planet at the time. Vegeta, who was unaware of his planets true reason for destruction, worked under Frieza until he found out the truth. He tried to kill Frieza but failed, entrusting that duty to the saiyan he met on earth, Kakorot, better known to his friends as Goku. After being brought back to life by the dragon balls, Vegeta's life goal changed from eliminating Frieza, to surpassing Goku. It wasn't until the encounter with Majin Buu, where Vegeta's self loathing due to his inferiority complex eventually caused him to go to drastic measures until he finally saw the error of his ways, and began to respect Goku as a friendly rival to him. Nowadays, Vegeta lives a relatively peaceful life on earth with his family, occasionally joining Goku and friends on adventures across time and even to other universes Powers & Abilities Alternate Forms Great Ape Vegeta Super Saiyan Super Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta Super Saiyan 3 (non-canon) Super Saiyan God A form in which Vegeta takes on the power of a god, which transform his ki into god ki. This form is immune to godly dark magic, such as that from Demigra, and can't be detected by mortals. However this form does have a time limit Super Saiyan Blue A form Vegeta takes when going super saiyan as a god. This form has all of the benefits of Super Saiyan God, but even stronger, plus better energy control, unlike a normal super saiyan. Super Saiyan Blue Evolution After breaking through his shell in a manner similar to Goku, Vegeta managed to push his SSB power even further. While it's unknown exactly how much this increases Vegeta's power, it's likely he is on par, if not even stronger than Goku in his SSB kaio-ken x 20 form Super Saiyan 4 (non-canon?) Feats Strength *Destroyed the entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber twice, the second time just by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue *Simply powering up beyond Blue was enough to destroy Toppo's strongest non-lethal attack. *Was able to punch through Toppo's destruction aura. *Punched through Toppo's Hakai attack. *His Final Explosion attack was able to overpower Toppo's largest Hakai, which effected the entire world of void and took Frieza out of his Golden form and left him with wounds, and negate it. **It was also able knock Toppo out of his GoD form as well as eliminate him from the Tournament of Power. *Arguably the second strongest mortal in Universe 7 *Constantly rivals, and even temporarily surpassed, Goku in strength *Copy-Vegeta in base form overwhelmed SSJ3 Gotenks with just physical blows. Speed * Dodged Toppo's Hakai several times. * Blitzed Toppo. Durability * Able to take beatings from some of the strongest beings in the Dragon Ball universe and still be able to get back up to continue the fight. * Was able to withstand the power of Destruction. * Survived his own Final Explosion. Skill * Has trained constantly for a majority of his life. * He is noted by Piccolo to be a genius of combat. * Defeated and eliminated Hop, Hyssop, Oregano, the Trio de Dangers (Lavender, Basil & Bergamo)(w/Goku), Prum, Dr. Rota, Auta Magetta, Anilaza (Koitsukai, Panchia, Bollarator, & Paparoni fused together), and Toppo, who was a newly ascended God of Destruction, in the Tournament of Power. * Achieved Super Saiyan God by himself * Surpassed Goku numerous times * Achieved the power of Super Saiyan God without a ceremony Weaknesses * '''Arrogant and Proud: '''These character quirks often cause him trouble with his allies, such as when he started fighting Goku while he was fighting Frieza or when he allowed Cell to reach his full power despite being able to kill him before then. Fun Fact * His name comes from the word Vegetable. * Akira Toriyama stated that Vegeta is his least favorite character within the series however he is one of the most useful for developing plot lines. Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ki Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Toei Category:Funimation Category:Redeemed Villains